Sehari di musim panas yang sangat panas
by melary.3364
Summary: Musim panas melanda kota Karakura, Soul society bahkan Hueco muendo! bahkan musim panas hari ini lebih panas daripada biasanya, dan di semua tempat mengalami mati listrik! AC jadi tidak bisa digunakan. Apa yang akan terjadi?


Summary :

Musim panas melanda Kota karakura, Soul Society bahkan Hueco Muendo! Bahkan musim panas hari ini lebih panas daripada biasanya, dan di semua tempat mengalami mati listrik! AC jadi tidak bisa digunakan. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Author : Melary.3364

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Ranting : k+

Genre : Humor

Cerita ini Cuma buat hiburan, jadi para tokoh di sini agak (baca: sangat) berbeda dengan yang asli.

* * *

Melary.3364 : Perkenalkan namaku Melary orang baru, jadi maaf jika cerita ini ancur, aneh, enggak nyambung dan berhumor garing. (membungkuk hormat)

* * *

Sehari di musim panas yang sangat panas

Pagi itu di kota Karakura.

"Panaaaaaaaaas!" Ichigo berguling-guling ria di lantai kamarnya sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan.

"Diaaam! Berisik tauuuu!" Rukia yang udah enggak tahan mendengar teriakan Ichigo langsung melempar Kon kearah Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo berhasil menghindar lalu kon terbang keluar jendela.

"huuh! Gimana bisa diam kalau suhunya sepanas ini!, mana Ac enggak bisa nyala gara-gara mati listrik!" ichigo mengeluh.

"Iya sih hari ini lebih panas dari biasanya…" Rukia juga kepanasan. "gue gak bisa beli kipas dan di toko Urahara, soalnya kalau sepanas ini Urahara bakal menjual dengan harga mahal."

"AAAAAAHHHH! PAANNNAAAASSSSS!" Ichigo kembali berteriak layaknya tarzan yang kepanasan.

Untung saat itu Karin dan Yuzu sedang belajar kelompok di rumah teman mereka, dan Ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalau Ayahnya Ichigo ada pada saat itu dan mendengar teriakan Ichigo, pasti Ichigo langsung dihajar karena memalukan nama baik keluarga, soalnya teriakan Ichigo terdengar cempreng.

"Eh, gimana kalau kita pergi ke Soul Society, Kelihatannya Hollow enggak bakal muncul karena kepanasan." Ajak Rukia.

"Hah!? Ngapain ke sana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kita ke kantornya Nii-sama, di sana AC-nya dingin, lho!"

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Ichigo mulai bersemangat.

Ichigo dan Rukia berubah menjadi shinigami. Setelah menyembunyikan tubuh mereka, mereka segera berangkat ke Soul Society.

* * *

Akhirnya si jeruk rasa stroberry dan si cewek cebol (Author di hajar dengan zangetsu dan sode no shirayuki) sampai di kantor divisi 6. Ketika Ichigo hendak mengetuk pintu…

 _BRAAAK!_

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah si nanas merah!. (Author di sabit dengan zabimaru)

"eh, Rukia kenapa ke sini? Mana si jeruk biasanya dia bersamamu." Tanya Renji.

Di balik pintu muncul Ichigo. Rupanya Ichigo tadi habis terjepit pintu! (untung dia enggak gepeng.)

"Sial! lo mau bikin hidung gue yang cakep ini jadi nyungsep,ya!?" Teriak Ichigo ke Renji. Rukia, Renji dan Author mau muntah dengar hidung Ichigo cakep.

"Salah lo sendiri ada di depan pintu!" kata Renji inconnet.

"By the way Renji, biasanya kalau panas-panas begini lo enggak pernah keluar dari kantor." Kata Rukia.

"Sebenernya gue juga males keluar kantor, tapi gara-gara mati listrik, Ac jadi enggak nyala, trus karena di dalam panasnya minta ampun, gue keluar kantor deh" jelas Renji. (Tunggu, sejak kapan di Soul Society ada listrik?)

"Soul society juga mati listrik, ya…" gumam Rukia.

"Trus Byakuya masih di dalam kantor?" Tanya Ichigo.

"iya, gue heran sama Kuchiki Taichou. Kok dia bisa tanah di dalam? Gue aja gak tahan!"

"kita mesti ke mana nih? Karena mati listrik semua Ac jadi mati." Tanya Rukia.

"Kalian mau Ac dingin yang alami dan gratis?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mau sih, memangnya ada tempat seperti itu, Ichigo?" Rukia penasaran.

"Ada! di divisi 10, kan ada yang bisa ngeluarin es, yaitu si Toshirou!" jelas Ichigo.

"Bener juga, ya ayo kita ke kantornya Hitsugaya Taichou!" Renji bersemangat.

* * *

Di depan pintu kantor Hitsugaya, tampak banyak Shinigami yang berkumpul. Ada para kapten (kecuali Soutaichou, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya), para wakil kapten (kecuali Matsumoto) dan para Shinigami lainnya.

"Busyet! Ngapain kalian ngumpul di sini? seperti mau demo kenaikan BBM saja!" Kata Ichigo.

"Kita di sini mau numpang menyejukkan diri di kantornya Hitsugaya Taichou." Jelas Ukitake Taichou.

"Kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Rukia.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Ukitake taichou

Ichigo mengetuk pintu kantor.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya dari dalam pintu.

"Oiii! Toshirou! Aku sama semua Shinigami boleh masuk?!" Teriak Ichigo dengan toa yang entah dia dapat dari mana yang membuat semua Shinigami yang ada di situ budeg selama 1 menit.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Kalian gak boleh masuk! Kerjaku jadi terganggu!" balas Hitsugaya dengan menggunakan toa super-ultra kencang. Ichigo dan semua shinigami yang ada di situ budeg selama 5 menit.

"by the way, Rangiku-san dimana?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Matsumoto-san ada di dalam kantor." Jawab Hinamori.

"Matsumoto-san enak! dia, kan wakil kapten divisi sepuluh, jadi bisa masuk ke kantor sesuka hati." Gumam Kira. Semua mengangguk kompak.

"Sekarang gimana dong? Semakin panas nih!" Keluh Ikkaku.

"Panas tidak baik untuk kecantikan kulitku!" keluh Yumichika.

'Dasar banci!' batin semua Shinigami.

Hening beberapa saat…

"Ayo kita bujuk lag! Siapa tahu Toshirou memperbolehkan kita masuk!" Usul Ichigo. Semua Shinigami pun mulai membujuk Hitsugaya.

"Woii Toshirou! Biarkan kami masuk dong!" bujuk Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Taichou! Kalian gak boleh masuk!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Ayo dong Shiro-chan! Biarkan kami masuk!" bujuk Hinamori.

"Jangan panggil gue Shiro-chan! Pokoknya kalian gak boleh masuk!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan! Bolehin kami masuk dong! Nanti aku kasih permen!, Semua anak kecil suka lho!" bujuk Ukitake.

"Jangan panggil gue Shiro-chan! Gue bukan anak kecil! Kalian tetap nggak boleh masuk!" balas Hitsugaya

"Woi! Biarkan kami masuk! Kalau gak gue hancurin nih divisi!" ancam Kenpachi.

"Hancurin saja! Nanti biaya perbaikanyya lo yang bayar!" balas Hitsugaya lagi.

"Cu…Cuma bercanda kok!" Kenpachi terlihat ketakutan.

Hening beberapa saat…

"Kalian perlu bantuan?" Soutaichou nongol bersama Byakuya.

"Gak bakal gue bolehin masuk walaupun Soutaichou yang minta!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah cucuku, nih aku bawain semangka, biarkan kami semua masuk dan menikmati udara dingin dari reatsumu!" Soutaichou nyeret 100 karung semangka.

"Semangka!? Kalian boleh masuk deh!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Anda dapat dari mana semua semangka ini? Anda kan tidak punya uang sekarang." Tanya Sasakibe.

"Semua semangka ini hasil panen dari perkebunnya Kuchiki Taichou" jelas Soutaichou. (Byakuya jadi juragan semangka!)

Semua Shinigami masuk ke kantor Hitsugaya dengan hati gembira.

"Mayuri, lo kan bisa bikin penemuan biar gak kepanasan. Kenapa lo juga ikut ke sini?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gue malas bikin penemuan! Gue pingin menyejukkan diri di sini aja!" kata Mayuri.

"Lo juga kenapa ke sini, Rukia? Lo kan bisa nyejukin diri lo pakai reatsu lo. Lo kan berelemen es juga." Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh, iya ya… gue baru ingat kalau gue berelemen es! Tapi gue pingin di sini! Elemen es Hitsugaya Taichou lebih kuat dari punyaku!" kata Rukia.

Hitsugaya kesal karena ruang kerjanya di penuhi para Shinigami yang akhirnya dia menjadi senang karena bisa makan semangka dari Soutaichou yang berasal dari perkebunnya Byakuya.

'Sepertinya Toushiro suka banget makan semangka.' Gumam Ichigo sambil melihat Hitsugaya dengan rakus melahap potongan besar semangka ke 11-nya.

Semua Shinigami mendinginkan diri sambil berpesta. Ada yang sedang makan semangka, mabuk-mabukan, berantem, ngobrol, tertawa, dan menggonggong(?).

* * *

Semantara itu di Hueco Muendo.

"Panas banget hari ini!" Aizen ngomel-ngomel gak jelas."Gara-gara mati lampu Ac jadi gak nyala! Para Shinigami pasti juga kepanasan!"

"Mereka enggak kepanasan, kan ada yang berelemen es." Kata Tousen.

"Siapa?" Tanya Aizen.

"Itu lho yang ada di poster yang Aizen-sama pajang di kamar. Orangnya pendek berambut putih." Jelas Gin sambil kipas-kipas pakai kipas tangan.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-chan!. Iya ya… dia berelemen es!" kata Aizen.

Sementara itu…

"HATCHI!" Hitsugaya bersin.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue…" gumam Hitsugaya.

Back to Aizen CS

"Pasti semua Shinigami sedang ngumpul di kantornya Hitsugaya!" tebak Gin (Dan tebakan Gin benar! Beri tepuk tangan untuk Gin!)

"Enak ya, mereka…di sini panas!" keluh Tousen.

"Gue ada ide! Gimana kalau kita suruh Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra untuk membawa Hitsugaya-chan ke sini!" usul Aizen. Gin dan Tousen setuju.

Aizen mengeluarkan toa-nya. Gin dan Tousen memsang penutup telinga.

"Ehem…ehem…ihik…ihik…ohok…ohok…ahak…ahak…Tes…tes…1, 2, 3 Sayang semuanya!" Aizen malah nyanyi sambil nari tarian papua diiringi suara gitar manianan yang dimainkan oleh Tousen.

"Aizen-sama! Jadi manggil Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra gak?" Gin menyadarkan Aizen dari tarian papuanya.

"Ehem…tes…tes…KEPADA GRIMMJOW DAN ULQUIORRA HARAP DATANG KE RUANG AIZEN-SAMA YANG PALING GANTENG DI HUECO MUENDO SEKARANG JUGA!" panggil Aizen dengan toa. Gin, Tousen dan Author nahan muntah saat mendengar kata 'Aizen-sama yang paling ganteng di Huece Muendo'.

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dan di dalamnya terlihat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kami dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"kalau mau nagih hutang, Gue masih belum bisa bayar!" Kata Grimmjow.

"Kalian gue panggil ke sini bukan mau nagih hutang ke kalian. Kalian gue kasih misi membawa Hitsugaya Toushiro ke sini!" kata Aizen.

"Hitsugaya? Siapa dia?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Hitsugaya itu kapten di divisi 10, orangnya seperti ini." Jelas Gin sambil memperlihatkan poster Hitsugaya yang dia ambil dari kamar Aizen.

"Anak sekecil ini jadi kapten?!" Gumam Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kita harus membawanya ke sini?" Tanya ulquiorra.

"Dia mempunyai elemen es yang kuat, kalau dia ada di sini kita suruh dia menjadi pengganti AC. Kita enggak akan kepanasan lagi!" jelas Aizen.

"Baiklah! Akan gue laksanakan misi ini!" Grimmjow bersemangat.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra segera pergi ke Soul Society.

* * *

Sesampainya di Soul Society, lebih teptnya di Seiretei di kantor Hitsugaya. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mengintip lewat jendela luar kantor.

"Gimana cara menculik Hitsugaya kalau semua Shinigami pada ngumpul di sini?" gumam Grimmjow.

"Kita tunggu saat Hitsugaya sedang sendirian." Usul ulquiorra.

Mereka menunggu saat Hitsugaya sedang sendirian sambil bermain bola bekel.

Sementara itu, semua Shinigami masih berpesta walau semua semangkanya sudah habis dimakan Hitsugaya. Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Tetsuzaemon dan Kyouraku mulai mabuk berat.

"Gawat! Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka sampai pada batasnya!" Kata Unohana.

"Biarkan saja si Matsumoto! Biar dia tahu rasa!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan keluar kantor.

"Toushiro! Lo mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Panggil gue Hitsugaya Taichou! Jeruk!" Hitsugaya melempar kulit semangka dan kulit semangka itu sukses mengenai muka Ichigo. "Gue mau nyerahin kertas tugas ke kantor divisi 9." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Nanti saja nyerahinnya! Hisagi juga masih berada di sini." Kata Soutaichou.

"Gue enggak mau kertas tugas menumpuk di meja gue!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Jangan pergi dong Shiro-chan! Nanti kita kepanasan!" kata Hinamori.

"Jangan panggil gue Shiro-chan! Cuma sebentar kok! Lagipula kantor divisi 9 dekat dengan kantor divisi 10, reatsuku masih bisa terasa." Hitsugaya pun keluar dari kantornya menuju kantor divisi 9.

"Hei! Si Hitsugaya sudah keluar tuh!" kata Grimmjow sambil membangunkan Ulquiorra yang tertidur. Ulquiorra tidur karena Grimmjow main bekelnya enggak kalah-kalah! Ulquiorra jadi bosan nunggu Grimmjow kalah, lalu dia ketiduran.

"Ulquiorra ayo bangun!" bentak Grimmjow. Ulquiorra masih tidur.

"Banguuuun!" bentak Grimmjow lagi. Ulquiorra malah ngorok. Grimmjow sweatdrop. 'Ulquiorra kalau tidur ngorok?' batin Grimmjow.

"Oi Ulquiorra! Ada Orihime Inoue tuh!" teriak Grimmjow. Ulquiorra bangun dari tidurnya.

"dimana?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil nengok ke kanan ke kiri.

"Dimana-mana! Sudahlah! Target sudah sendirian! Ayo kita beraksi!"

* * *

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan santai ke kantor Divisi 9. Tiba-tiba muncul Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang sedang menyamar menjadi penjual permen.

"kenapa kita harus nyamar jadi penjual permen?" bisik Ulquiorra.

"Anak kecil pasti enggak bakal nolak kalau dapat permen gratis. Gue bakal kasih Hitsugaya permen yang sudah gue lumurin dengan obat bius, dia bakal pingsan dan kita bisa membawanya ke Huece Muendo" Jelas Grimmjow dengan berbisik.

'Kenapa penjual permen ada di sini?' batin Hitsugaya.

"Kami sedang ada promosi, kamu mendapatkan 1 buah permen secara gratis!" Grimmjow menyerahkan permen yang sudah dia lumuri dengan obat bius ke Hitsugaya.

'Gue dikasih permen! Emang gue anak kecil!' Batin Hitsugaya. "Tidak terima kasih, gue enggak suka permen!" tolak Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah! Permennya manis lho! Adek yang pendek ini pasti suka!" bujuk Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya kesal karena dibilang 'Adek' dan 'Pendek'. "Kenapa sih, lo maksa gue buat nerima dan makan permen yang lo bawa?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada agak tinggi karena kesal.

"Soalnya permen ini sudah gue lumurin obat bius, kalau lo makan permen ini, lo bakal pingsan jadi gue bisa membawa lo ke Hue-" Ulquiorra buru-buru menutup mulut Grimmjow.

"Bodoh! Kenapa lo bilangin ke dia kalau kita mau nyulik dia!" Bisik Ulquiorra.

"Maaf! Keceplosan!" Bisik Grimmjow.

"Lo mau membuat gue makan permen itu biar gue pingsan dan lo bakal membawa gue ke suatu tempat. Gitu?"kata Hitsugaya.

"karena rencana gagal kita terpaksa pakai cara kasar!" Grimmjow dan ulquiorra melepas penyamaran mereka dan menyerang Hitsugaya.

"Kalian…Espada!" Hitsugaya segera mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Souten ni zase hyourinmaru!"

Naga es yang muncul dari pedang Hitsugaya menyerang Gimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra berhasil menghindar, grimmjow terkena serangan naga es itu dan menjadi patung es. Tapi sepertinya si Gimmjow malah senang jadi patung es, dia terlihat tersenyum lebar.

'Gue bekuin kok malah senang? Memangnya hari ini sangat panas?' Batin hitsugaya.

Ulquiorra menyerang Hitsugaya, tapi hitsugaya berhasil menghindar. Mereka saling mengayunkan pedang.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi seorang kapten walau kau cebol!" puji Ulquiorra.

"Berisik! Gue bakal mengalahkan lo!" Hitsugaya marah di bilang cebol. Ulquiorra dan Hitsugaya sibuk bertarung.

* * *

Sementara itu Ichigo merasa reatsu hitsugaya meluap-luap. Ichigo segera keluar dari kantor Divisi 10 lalu pergi ke tempat Hitsugaya berada. Ichigo akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, dia melihat pertarungan sengit antara Hitsugaya melawan Ulquiorra.

'Toushiro melawan Ulquiorra? Tontonan menarik nih!" Ichigo menonton pertarungan tersebut sambil ngemil popcorn.

"Kurosaki! Bukannya bantuin gue malah ngemil popcorn!" Bentak Hitsugaya saat melihat Ichigo ngemil popocorn sebungkusnya.

"Sorry! Habis kelihatan seru, jadi enggak pengen nganggu!" Kata Ichigo.

Karena lengah, Ulquiorra berhasil memukul belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pingsan seketika.

"Toushiro! Woi Ulquiorra! Mau lo apain dia?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ulquiorra menghilang sambil membawa Hitsugaya dan patung es Grimmjow.

Saat Hitsugaya menghilang, reatsu Hitsygaya juga menghilang. Semua Shinigami yang berada di kantor Divisi 10 mulai kepanasan lagi.

"Kok…panas lagi sih!" Keluh Komamura.

"Reatsu Taichou enggak ada!" Matsumoto panik.

Semua Shinigami panik, mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada si kapten cebol yang ubanan itu. (Author di gigit Hyourinmaru).

BRAAAAK

Ichigo mendobrak pintu kantor divisi 10 dengan keras. Byakuya yang sedang minum teh jadi keselek.

"Ichigo! jangan ndobrak pintu dong! Nii-sama jadi keselek nih!" bentak Rukia.

"Maaf…tapi ini gawat! Toushiro diculik Espada!"

"Oh…" balas semua Shinigami.

5 detik

15 detik

1 menit

5 menit

15 menit

"APA!? HITSUGAYA DICULIK ESPADA!?" teriak semua Shinigami. Ichigo langsung pingsan karena teriakan tadi melebihi suara gunung meletus.

"Shiro-chan diculik!?" Hinamori dan Ukitake berteriak histeris.

"Bagamana ini!? Kalau enggak ada Hitsu-chan Yachiru bisa meleleh karena kepanasan!" keluh Yachiru.

"Taichou diculik!? Siapa dong yang bakal ngerjain kertas tugas?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"ya lo, lah! Lo kan wakilnya." Kata Hisagi.

"Gue malas ngerjain kertas tugas!" keluh Matsumoto.

"Baiklah, aku perintahkan Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Hinamori momo untuk menyelamatkan Hitsugaya Toushiro!" perintah Soutaichou.

"Baik!" Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Matsumoto dan Hinamori segera berangkat, tak lupa Renji menyeret Ichigo yang masih pingsan.

* * *

Ulquiorra yang sudah sampai di Hueco Muendo segera pergi ke tempat Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, aku membawa Hitsugaya ke sini!" Ulquiorra menyerahkan Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan.

"Kerja bagus! Ikat dia!"perintah Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, apa sebaiknya kita kembalikan Grimmjow ke semula?" Tanya Gin sambil menunjuk patung es Grimmjow yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu! Taruh dia di depan pintu istana Las Noches buat patung penyambut tamu!" perintah Aizen.

Gin meletakkan patung es Grimmjow di depan pintu istana Las Noches lalu Gin segera kembali ke ruang Aizen.

"Saatnya memanggil semua Hollow, Arrancar dan Espada untuk berpesta di sini" Aizen mengeluarkan toa-nya. Gin, Tousen dan Ulquiorra memasang penutup telinga. "Ahem… ahem… ohok… ahak… ihik… tes… tes… KEPADA SEMUA HOLLOW, ARRANCAR DAN ESPADA HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG AIZEN-SAMA YANG PALING GANTENG SEDUNIA!" teriak Aizen menggunakan toa-nya. Gin, Tousen, Ulquiorra dan Author hampir muntah mendengar 'Aizen-sama yang paling ganteng sedunia'.

Dalam 3 detik, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang Aizen. Ruang Aizen sudah direnovasi menjadi seluas stadion sepakbola, jadi enggak sempit-sempitan.

"Ada apa Aizen-sama? Kenapa memanggil kita semua?" Tanya Stark.

"Kalau mau berperang gue enggak ikut! Kalau sepanas ini gue gampang capek!" kata Harribel.

"Kita enggak akan berperang! Gue ngumpulin kalian semua di sini mau mengajak kalian semua mendinginkan diri di ruang gue." Jelas Aizen.

"Mendinginkan diri pakai apa? Bukannya sedang mati listrik?" Tanya Szayel.

"Kita pakai dia! Dia mempunyai elemen es, gue akan suruh dia menjadi AC." Aizen nunjuk Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian Hitsugaya sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kyaaa! Imutnya!" teriak Harribel dan semua Hollow/Arrancar cewek.

"Sudah sadar ya, Hitsugaya-chan?" Tanya Gin.

'Gue dimana nih?' Hitsugaya perpikir sejenak. "Oh iya! Gue di serang, terus pingsan! Apa yang lo mau dari gue?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gue pingin lo jadi pengganti AC di sini." Jelas Aizen.

'Menyebalkan banget kalau punya elemen es! Kalau sedang musim panas gue selalu dijadiin Ac!' batin Hitsugaya. "Gue enggak mau jadi AC kalian!"

"Kalau lo enggak mau jadi Ac, gue hancurin Hyourinmaru lo!" ancam Aizen sambil memegang Hyourinmaru.

"Hyourinmaru! Sialan lo Aizen!" Hitsugaya berusaha melepas tali yang mengikatnya.

"Lo enggak bakal bisa lepas dari tali itu, soalnya sudah diikat dengan kencang!" jelas Gin.

"Bagaimana? Mau jadi Ac atau Hyourinmaru hancur." Aizen tersenyum licik.

Mau gak mau Hitsugaya terpaksa harus menjadi pengganti AC. Hitsugaya membuat reatsunya menjadi udara dingin. Sekarang Aizen dan anak buahnya yang berpesta.

* * *

Ichigo dan rombongannya sudah sampai di depan pintu Las noches.

"Ini Grimmjow!?" Ichigo memandang patung es Grimmjow yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Es ini mengandung reatsu Hitsugaya-Taichou! Dia ada di sini!" kata Byakuya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ichigo berusaha membuka pintu, tapi pintu tidak bisa dibuka. Di sebelah pintu terdapat layar monitor yang bertuliskan 'masukkan password'

"Password? Apa, ya?" Ichigo sibuk berpikir.

"'Aizen banci' mungkin." tebak Renji. Gagal.

"Aizen bodoh!" tebak Byakuya. Gagal.

"Aizen jelek!" tebak Matsumoto. Gagal.

"Aizen pengecut!" tebak Rukia. Gagal.

"pasti 'Aizen si banci yang jelek, bodoh dan pengecut'!" tebak Ichigo. Gagal.

"gue tahu! Aizen si penguasa Huece Muendo yang paling cakep sedunia." Tebak Hinamori. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Matsumoto dan Author hampir muntah mendengar password yang diucapkan Hinamori.

Password benar, dan pintu terbuka. Para Shinigami itu segera masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang berwarna pink.

"Sepertinya Hitsugaya-Taichou di jadikan AC di ruang ini." Kata Byakuya.

'Kasihan Hitsugaya, di Soul Society maupun di Huece Muendo selalu dijadikan AC saat musim panas.' Batin Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia dan Renji.

BRAAAAAAAK

Ichigo membuka pintu dengan keras. Semua Hollow, Arrancar dan Espada yang sedang asyik berpesta menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Rupanya ada tamu yang tak diundang." Aizen nongol di sebelah Hitsugaya bersama Gin dan Tousen.

"Aizen! Lepaskan Toushiro!" bentak Ichigo.

"Ogah! Dia sudah jadi AC kami!" kata Aizen.

"Hitsugaya itu AC-nya Soul Society!" kata Byakuya.

"AC-nya Hueco Muendo!" teriak Aizen, Gin, Tousen dan semua Hollow, Arrancar dan Espada.

"AC-nya Soul Society!" teriak Para Shinigami.

"AC-nya Hueco Muendo!"

"AC-nya Soul Society!"

"AC-nya Hueco Muendo!"

"AC-nya Soul Society!"

"AC-nya Hueco Muendo!"

"AC-nya Soul Society!"

"Berisik! Gue bukan AC! Gue Shinigami!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Pokoknya Hitsugaya punya kami! Para Hollow, Arrancar, Espada Lawan semua Shinigami itu!" Perintah Aizen.

Pertempuran pun terjadi!.

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Mae Sodenoshirayuki Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

"Bankai, chire Zenbou Zakura kageyoshi!"

"Uero Haineko!"

"Hajike Tobiume!"

"Bankai, Getsuga tensou!"

Para Shinigami menyerang. Tapi para hollow, Arrancar dan Espada tidak ada habisnya.

Piiiip… Piiiip….

Handphone Byakuya berbunyi.

"Hallo?" Byakuya mengangkat telpon.

"Ada apa Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ada pengumuman untuk semua yang ada di sini! Dengarkan dengan duduk yang rapi!" perintah Byakuya.

Para Shinigami, para Hollow, para Arrancar dan para Espada duduk dengan rapi seperti anak TK yang sedang mendengarkan dongeng lengkap dengan tampang polos ala anak TK.

"Pengumumannya adalah : Kepada Semua Makhluk hidup yang ada dimana saja. Listrik telah dihidupkan!'" jelas Byakuya.

Semua langsung bersorak dengan kencang sampai terjadi gempa kecil di sana. Mereka segera pergi ke tempat asal mereka masing-masing.

"Rukia! Ayo kita kembali ke Karakura!" ajak Ichigo. Para Shinigami berjalan menuju ke luar ruang Aizen.

"Woi! Bukannya kalian disuruh nolongin gue!" Hitsugaya mengingatkan.

"Oh iya gue lupa!" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang penuh ketombe.

"Aizen, lepaskan Hitsugaya-Taichou!" kata Byakuya.

"Lepaskan Taichou! Lagipula listrik sudah hidup, jadi kalian enggak perlu AC!. Gue perlu Taichou untuk mengerjakan kertas tugas gue!" kata Matsumoto.

"Kerjakan sendiri kertas tugas lo!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-chan Enggak bakal gue lepasin! Gue ingin menjadikan Hitsugaya sebagai babu gue!" kata Aizen sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Apa!? Gue ogah jadi babu lo!" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta di pelukan Aizen.

"Gin, Tousen lawan mereka!" perintah aizen.

Gin menyerang Matsumoto.

"Apa kabar matsumoto-san?, 'itu' lo semakin besar, ya!" kata Gin.

"Dasar porno lo!" bentak Matsumoto.

Tousen berusaha menyerang Byakuya, tapi dia malah menabrak dinding.

"Tousen! Gue bilang lawan mereka! Malah ciuman sama dinding!" kata Aizen.

"Maaf… gue buta jadi enggak bisa lihat!" kata Tousen.

Ichigo menyerang Aizen. Pertarungan di mulai!

* * *

Gin VS Matsumoto dan Hinamori.

Matsumoto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Gin, tapi Gin berhasil menghindar. Hinamori menyerang Gin dari belakang, Gin menyadarinya dan dengan cepat mengayunkan pisaunya ke belakang. Tangan Hinamori terkena serangan Gin.

"Uero Haineko!" asap abu keluar dari pedang matsumoto mengelilingi Gin, Gin tak bisa berkutik.

"Hajike Tobiume!" Bola api mengarah ke Gin. Gin sedikit tergores.

"Ikorose Shinso!" pisau Gin memanjang dan mengenai kaki matsumoto.

"Apa kalian bisa mengalahkan gue dengan kekuatan kalian?" Tanya Gin.

"Pasti bisa! Gue enggak bisa memaafkan lo! Karena lo kalau pergi enggak pernah bawa oleh-oleh!" kata Matsumoto.

* * *

Tousen VS Renji dan Rukia.

Renji mengayunkan Zabimaru ke arah Tousen. karena habis ciuman dengan dinding, Tousen menjadi sedikit pusing, tangan Tousen terkena Zabimaru. Rukia menyerang Tousen, Tousen berhasil menggelak.

"Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihime!" Ratusan pedang menyerang Renji dan Rukia. Lengan Renji terluka.

"Mae Sodenoshirayuki Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Tousen menjadi pilar es, tapi dia bisa keluar.

"Hoero Zabimaru!" Zabimaru mengenai pipi kanan Tousen.

"Lumayan juga" kata Tousen.

* * *

Aizen VS Ichigo dan Byakuya.

Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo mengelaknya. Byakuya menyerang Aizen sehingga Aizen terpojok.

"Terima ini! Getsuga tenso!"

"Chire Zenbo Zakura!" Byakuya dan Ichigo menyerang Aizen secara bersamaan. Serangan itu mengenai Aizen. Tapi ternyata Aizen yang mereka serang adalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh pedang Aizen.

"Ketipu kalian!" Aizen yang Asli ternyata berada di sebelah Hitsugaya. "Jatuhkan pedang kalian! Atau gue bunuh Hitsugaya!" ancam Aizen sambil menodong Hitsugaya dengan pedangnya.

"Katanya lo mau gue jadi babu lo, sekarang lo mau ngebunuh gue, mau lo apa, sih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sebenernya gue pingin lo jadi babu gue, tapi karena keadan mendesak lo gue jadiin sandera!" balas aizen.

"Bagus Aizen-sama! Mereka jadi kebingungan!" kata Gin.

"Aizen-sama, gue pergi ke kamar gue,ya! Seperinya urusan gue di sini sudah selesai." Kata Tousen sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Gue juga mau pergi ke kamar gue!" Gin juga keluar dari ruang Aizen.

Saat Aizen lengah hitsugaya menggigit tangan Aizen.

"AAAAAKKKHHH TANGANKU!" Aizen berlari ke luar ruangan.

Ichigo segera memotong Tali yang mengikat Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro lo enggak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Taichou!, gue enggak apa-apa." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Soul Society!" Ajak Matsumoto.

"Tunggu! Hyourinmaru masih di bawa sama aizen!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Aizen." Kata Byakuya.

Mereka keluar dari ruang Aizen, dan mereka melihat Aizen yang berdiri di sebelah pintu keluar.

"tangan gue sakit!, tapi enggak apa-apa deh kalau yang menggigit Hitsugaya." Kata aizen.

"Dimana Hyourinmaru?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Di hatimu!" jawab Aizen.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" kata Hitsugaya kesal.

"Ini gue bawa!" aizen memegang Hyourinmaru. "kalau kalian mau hyourinmaru kembali, kalian harus mengabulkan satu permintaan gue!" tawar Aizen.

"Apa mau lo?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pokonya gue enggak mau jadi babu lo!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalian semua harus jadi babu gue!" kata Aizen.

"OGAAAAAAH!" balas para Shinigami.

"Kalau gitu Hyourinmaru enggak bakal gue kembalikan." Kata Aizen.

"Kita bertanding secara jantan saja! 1 lawan 1." Kata Byakuya.

"Baiklah, gue terima." Kata Aizen.

Byakuya dan Aizen mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, dan meluapkan reatsu masing-masing.

"Hom pim pa!" Byakuya Batu dan Aizen gunting. Pemenangnya Byakuya!.

"Tunggu! apanya yang secara jantan!?" protes Renji dan Ichigo.

"Trus Kuda-kuda dan luapan reatsu tadi untuk apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

" 1 lawan 1 itu cara jantan. Lalu kuda-kuda dan luapan reatsu tadi untuk menakut-nakuti musuh." Jelas Byakuya.

Karena kalah Aizen mengembalikan Hyourinmaru. Para Shinigami segera kembali ke Soul Society.

* * *

Karena listrik sudah hidup, kantor Hitsugaya sudah tidak dipenuhi Shinigami yang menumpang. Hitsugaya bisa mengerjakan kertas tugas dengan santai.

Ichigo dan Rukia kembali ke Karakura, lebih tepatnya ke kamar Ichigo. Ichigo enggak teriak-teriak lagi.

* * *

Malam harinya, listrik mati lagi!. Dan suhu di malam hari lebih panas dari pada tadi pagi!. Ichigo dan Semua Shinigami menginap di kamar Hitsugaya yang diselimuti oleh udara dingin dari reatsu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terpaksa berbagi kamar dengan mereka. Hitsugaya menyumpahi pihak PLN yang mematikan listrik.

~Tamat~

* * *

Melary.3364 : "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Hitsugaya : "humornya garing!"

Ichigo : "ceritanya aneh!"

Melary.3364 : "aku, kan baru pertama kali buat cerita, dimaklumi, ya!"

Aizen : "By the way, kok setiap gue dibilang ganteng pada mau muntah terus?"

Melary.3364 & all character : "Dasarnya jelek di bilang ganteng!"

Ichigo : "Kok waktu gue bilang hidung gue cakep juga pada mau muntah?"

Melary.3364, Rukia, Renji : "Hidung pesek dibilang cakep!"

Aizen dan Ichigo pudung di pojokan.

Hitsugaya : "Kenapa gue selalu jadi AC?"

Melary.3364 : "Soalnya Hitsugaya mempunyai kekuatan es yang paling kuat!"

Gin : "By the way, hitsugaya, lo bisa mengembalikan Grimmjow ke semula?"

Hitsugaya : "bisa."

Aizen : "Jangan! Biarkan saja! Biar jadi patung penyambut tamu!"

Melary.3364 : "Sampai ketemu lagi! Di fanficku yang lainnya!"

Melary.3364 & all character : "Please Reviuw!"


End file.
